Just Another Night
by capitudascamelias
Summary: It has been ten years since last time they saw each other. And now, it seems fate wants them together for one more night. One shot. Smut and fluffyness included. Swan Queen.


**_A/N:_****_This is the result of an anom propt on Tumblr: a fic inspired on Katy Perry's song "The One That Got Away"._**

**_ Also, the other song mentioned here is Layla, by Eric Clapton. When I wrote this, I had in mind the Unplugged version. I highly recommend it._**

**_All mistakes are mine._**

**_I hope you like it!_**

It was a pub like thousand others: dim lights, a blues/jazz band playing smooth melodies on the background, cold beers, single people talking with each other next the bar or around pool tables, lonely wolfs playing darts, groups of friends laughing at the tables. The place smelled like greasy food and liquor, but it was surprising pleasant.

It was a pub like hundreds others…

However, it wasn't the pub that mattered in the moment brown eyes looked up to see the new singer that was sitting on the small stool in the center of the stage. It was the usual: change singers middle night so the costumers would get their entertainment without tiring the band too much.

Nothing else mattered to the brunette who sat alone at the bar in that moment, just the blonde with long hair tied in a loosely pony tail adjusting the guitar on her lap. Slim fingers touched the strings, checking the tuning of the instrument a final time. Pink lips curled up into a smirk as she found herself satisfied with what she heard.

The singer looked at the crowd and presented herself the other people of the band before they started.

The brunette considered the thought of leaving the place, but she couldn't make herself move.

As the first notes echoed through the pub, the world around her stopped existing.

_***SQ SQ SQ***_

"_Is this okay?" The blonde teen asked as trembling fingers hooked at the hem of her shirt. The brunette bit her bottom lip as she nodded shyly._

_They were inside Emma's car, parked on a far, dark place near the woods. Nobody ever came there. It wasn't even a hot spot where they could be found by any other couple. That was their secret, safe spot._

_Regina sat on the other girl's lap, straddling her against the car's seat. They had never went so far before and, despite her fears, she couldn't avoid the pleasant sensation on her stomach to spread all over her body. Emma's hands were gentle and the blonde was nothing but respectful._

_It was a hot summer night. It was hot inside that yellow bug that the brunette secretly loved, in spite of her constant snarky comments about it. It was hot where pale hand touched her naked skin. It was hot where the blonde's mouth trailed kissed across her torso. It was hot between her legs. It was hot inside her chest._

_Her heartbeats sped up and she forgot how to breathe as Emma sucked her nipple gently then bit the sensitive flesh. She heard someone moan, but wasn't sure if it was herself or the other girl. She grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, not willing to let go of the pleasure she felt in the moment._

_Two palms caressed her back as the girl changed to lick the other bud._

_Pink lips trailed the path up to red ones, claiming Regina's mouth in a passionate, needy kiss._

_The girl placed her hands on the brunette's hips and guided her slowly on her lap. They moaned as their covered sexes touched. That was so good… And yet, it wasn't nearly good enough._

"_Emma…" She whispered._

_The blonde stopped immediately, looking worried at her girlfriend._

"_Sorry. Is this going too fast?"_

"_No… I just…" Regina moved on Emma's lap, craving for more friction. She took one of the other girl's hand and cupped her own sex. "I want you."_

_Slowly, a smile crossed the blonde's features. Relief and love filled her green eyes as the girl pressed her thumb on the front part of Regina's crotch, who whimpered with the touch. Emma undid the button of the brunette's jeans and carefully pushed her hand inside._

_The blonde sighed as she felt the wetness covering the girl's panties. She teased the brunette over the thin lace and watched closely to all reactions the brunette offered. She forced her fingers to Regina's covered entrance, moving little circles on the damped fabric. She could smell the girl's arousal and that alone was enough to make her even wetter than she already was._

_Regina moaned louder and thrusted her hips forward. She wanted more. She __needed__ more._

_Just as the brunette thought she couldn't handle all the tease anymore, Emma pushed her hand slightly up to pull it back, this time inside Regina's undergarment. One single digit. That was all it took to Regina clench her eyes shut and inhale deeply. As careful as the girl was, no one else had ever touched the brunette before._

_The blonde remained still until she felt Regina relaxing on top of her._

"_Are you ok?" She whispered, her concerned gaze fixed on dark brown orbs._

_Regina nodded._

_Emma's movements were slow and precise. She observed the girl on her lap as she thrusted over and over again, speeding up each time Regina would bite her own lip or move her hips in an attempt to feel more pleasure._

"_More…" The brunette panted so lowly that Emma almost missed it._

_This time, both fingers slid easily inside Regina, both coated with the girl's wetness. The blonde's thumb brushed roughly against the brunette's clit and soon she sped up her pace the best she could in the limited space. Emma hugged her girlfriend with one arm to keep her in place and plumped over and over again._

_She took one of Regina's nipples in her mouth and sucked it eagerly._

_And then, there was the scream as Regina came undone on Emma's fingers._

_The brunette rested her forehead against the blonde's as she fought for air. Her skin glistered with her sweat. A lazy smile spread on both girls' faces._

_*__**SQ SQ SQ***_

The singer played most of the time with her eyes closed. It was obvious to anyone in that pub that the woman felt the songs more than merely sang them. That was an exquisite sight…

Green eyes hovered the crowd once more as the third song begin. The lonely woman at the bar recognized it right on the first accords. It was in that exact moment that their gazes locked, a flash of recognition flashing on the blonde's eyes as her features hardened instantly.

_What will you do when you get lonely__  
__and nobody's waiting by your side?__  
__You've been running and hiding much too long__  
__You know it's just your foolish pride_

Red lips pursed into a thin line and she frowned as the blonde stopped singing for a moment, merely playing the guitar as the band kept the rhythm.

_Layla__  
__You've got me on my knees, Layla__  
__I'm begging darling please, Layla__  
__Darling, won't you ease my worried mind_

And then, there it was. The blonde smirked and shook her head as she sang the chorus, her eyes never leaving the woman in the black dress seated at the bar.

_Tried to give you consolation.__  
__When your old man, had let you down.__  
__But like a fool, I fell in love with you.__  
__You turned my whole world upside down._

The brunette bit her bottom lip and her shoulders grew tense. She could barely keep her eyes on the singer as her heart clenched inside of her chest. It was too painful.

And, yet, she still couldn't make herself leave.

*_**SQ SQ SQ***_

_A laugh cut through Storybrooke's usual quietness. A hand cupped the loud mouth as the other girl laughed beside her. They quiet down and then smiled at each other._

"_You're sure no one will notice?" The brunette lifted the Jack Daniel's bottle._

"_Nope." A huge, smug grin reassured her response as Emma reached for the bottle and took a sip._

_They sat on the school's roof and admired the dark sky for a long, silent moment. It was as if it had been painted just for them, so beautiful were the stars and the full moon. The blonde sneaked her arm around Regina's waist. The girl snuggled on her girlfriend's arms and rested her head on her shoulder._

"_Have you ever thought about how things will be like in ten years for us?" The brunette asked quietly._

_Another long moment passed before Emma answered in a low whisper._

"_Yeah, I thought."_

"_How do you think things will be?"_

"_Well… I like to imagine us married and with a big house. We would have two kids, a boy and a girl. We would call him Henry and she could be Marcella." The blonde giggled. "What do you think?"_

_Regina's smile was so stunning in that moment that almost hurt._

"_I think that's perfect." She leaned back just enough to look at those green eyes. "Anything with you would be perfect."_

_*__**SQ SQ SQ***_

The crowd cheered once again and the blonde announced a short break.

Brown eyes glued on the woman's body as she approached her.

"Hello, stranger."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting myself a drink." The blonde shrugged. "And trying to be polite. Although I think we are past that point, aren't we?"

"This is not the place nor time for this conversation, Miss Swan."

A humorless chuckle came from the singer. Her expression absolutely hard again.

"Miss Swan, huh?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Well… I guess that after ten years, it would be weird to call me by my first name."

The blonde motioned to the bartender and waited for her water without looking at the brunette again.

"Goodnight, Miss Mills. Enjoy the show." With that, the woman walked away, back to the stage.

Regina closed her eyes, fighting with all she had to not cry right there. She took a deep breath, paid her tab and walked to the pub's exit. Brown eyes focused one last time on Emma before she stalked into the cold night with the horrible feeling of déjà vu.

Once again she had lost the love of her life.


End file.
